Imager (AU)
::Imager is an Autobot OC. IMAGER, once the great Maestro Secundae of Cybertron, has seen the end of the world, the end of eons of the Cybertronian race. Hulking and slow, her energon production has slowed to a crawl, though she is frequently gifted scrounged parts, and tuned up more regularly than most. Imager has become one of the few consistent sources of Energon on Cybertron, and that has made her a horrible, horrible target. Reclusive and brooding, the Maestro has given up on the cause at large. She whiles away her years now just lost in what might've been, and yet she cannot stray too far. To venture out into the wilds is to invite attack and capture by the remaining Decepticons. Now she is a prisoner of her design, awaiting that faithful day that a shadow will cast over her, and she and Razorclaw will finally end things. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Imager was a member of one of the cells of Female Autobots on Cybertron during the war, and after the Ark and Nemesis left for Earth. Cybertron was in shutdown mode with Shockwave in charge. She watched Cybertron decay, she caught whatever scant messages were sent by Alpha Trion and she found herself in a position where she was forced to adapt, to soldier on grimly or simply perish. She's seen friends die, and that's made her distant from allies. She's seen a different sort of war than most of the Bots, endless hunger, endless despair, watching others die simply because you could not fashion the parts to repair them properly. She's not a humdrum woe-is-me type like perhaps Dirge, but there isn't exactly enthusiasm in the orders she takes. There's also been more than one instance where she'd get overcharged on enerhol just to keep her processor offline. For the most part, consider her a Bot who has had a rough go of it, and finds it hard to really 'belong' anywhere. Granted the other Female Autobots are the main company she keeps when possible, with the others, it's almost as if they're allies, but not really part of the same faction. It's a sense of identity and belonging that she searches for, one that was lost eons ago. AU History: In 2015 she was took part in the campaign against Helex, and was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In March of 2016 Imager helped turn back an attack by the Seacons on the Central Spaceport in Ibex. OOC Notes Imager joined the MUX in April of 2013. Logs/Posts The End of the War * "AU: The Hand of Tyranny" - The battle with the Junks and Megatron goes poorly. Oh and Huffer's there too. Weird. * "The Mech That Sold The World" - The trek is at an end, as the survivors finally meet back up with Optimus Prime. * "AU: Apotheosis" - Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. Players Imager was played by her creator. ---- Category:Apocalyse World characters Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Entertainers Female Autobot Category:active Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers